


We’re Replacing Segment 12

by miabicicletta



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabicicletta/pseuds/miabicicletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Explain it again,” Dan said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re Replacing Segment 12

**Author's Note:**

> BSG/Sports Night. Because there ain’t no program I _can’t_ crossover with BSG. This has no point whatsoever except that I really love Dan and Casey and Sam and Aaron Sorkin is my god. In conclusion, I have no idea know how to play Pyramid.

\---

“Explain it again,” Dan said.

“You gotta go over it again, Sam,” Casey agreed. “You know what you gotta do?”

“You gotta explain it again,” Dan finished.

“Guys,” Sam protested, palming a nerf basketball in his left hand and holding his arms out wide. “I promise, it’s really not that complicated.”

“I don’t get it,” Dan said.

“I still don’t get it,” Casey agreed.

Dan looked at his co-host. “This amazes me. I am wonderstruck with amazement. I can grasp the fundamental purpose of pretty much any sport there is.”

“Football.”

“No problem.”

“Badminton.”

“Piece of cake.”

“ _Jai-alai_ ,” Casey said with gusto.

“ _My alai_ ,” Dan replied with emphasis, and Casey gave him a dubious look. “Yeah. That’s something I’ll never say again. You know what I was going for.”

“Sadly, I do.”

“I don’t get Pyramid man. Help me, Sam. Help me understand.”

Sam took a shot at the basketball net on the back of the door. It rebounded, center square, and swished through the net. “Right. You know what we’re gonna do?”

“We’re gonna go over it again,” Casey said, rubbing his hands together.

“Nah,” Sam said. “We’re gonna play.” He strode through the door to the newsroom and waved a hand in greeting at the executive producer.

“Hey, Sam,” Dana said around a pencil in her mouth.

“Hey, Dana.”

She stuck the pencil in her hair and looked up at him from the corner desk she sat on, clipboard in hand. “That was a nice cover of _Men’s Health_ you had the other week.”

“Thanks, Dana.”

She smiled, nodding dreamily. “That was a nice cover.”

“Thanks. We had the shoot at this rooftop in Harlem. Awesome view. Glad it made it into the shot.”

“View?” Dana smiled.

Natalie breezed by, throwing a file on Jeremy’s desk and leaned in, whispering. “She means your abs. She was talking less about the cover, and more about your abs.”

“Ah. Well, either way. Thanks.”

“What are you guys doing?” Dana asked, looking past Sam. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Dan and Casey; Casey stretched his arms; Dan flicked the Pyramid ball off the palm of his hand, sending it up and back-spinning above his head.

“Nothin’. Just about to go play a little ball with my friend Sam Anders.”

“You’re playing Pyramid.”

“I am. We are.”

“With him?” She looked up at Sam.

“There a problem with that?”

Dana shook her head, glancing at the run down and made a giant X across segment 12. “Not so much a problem, no.”

Casey snatched the ball from Dan. “Good. Then we will see you in an hour.”

As they strutted to the elevator bank, Dana yelled: “Natalie!”

“What?”

“Get the camera guys as fast as humanly possible. Send ‘em to the gym.”

Natalie scrambled, dialing the extension for the studio, receiver crooked between her shoulder and ear. “Why?

“You telling me you don’t want to see the hosts of _Sports Night_ getting their asses beat by a super-hot pro athlete from outer space?”

Natalie paused, looking up, eyes wide. “I want to see that. Oh my god, do I want to see that.”

“Yeah.” Dana furiously scratched a shot list across the schedule: “I gotta tell you, Natalie, I think we’re gonna break a few demographic barriers tonight, my friend.”

\---


End file.
